LAST LETTER
by Lexy Claire
Summary: Cinta mudah datang dan pergi, tapi bagaimana jika ia pergi tanpa kita sadari, terlambat untuk mengetahui bahwa kita masih ingin bersama cinta itu. /"Apa harus perlu otak jenius untuk bisa menyadari cinta? Jika memang begitu, aku lebih memilih bodoh, agar aku tak pernah terlambat menyadarinya. Dia sudah pergi. "/ RnR ?


**LAST LETTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing**

 **Shikamaru N X Ino Y.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Typos, abal, angst ga jelas dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Entah harus aku mulai dari mana tulisanku ini akan ku gores, mengartikan semua apa yang aku rasa dan mungkin juga bisa terutarakan pada mu. Untuk kamu yang dekat denganku, tapi jauh dariku.

Yang bisa ku tulis hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa yang mungkin tak berarti bagimu, tapi sangat berarti untukku.

Apa aku harus memberi judul surat ku ini dengan kata "sakit" atau "cinta terpendam" atau− "pesan terakhir."

Seharusnya aku menulis pesan untuk sahabatku saja, Sakura atau bahkan seharusnya lebih cocok menulis surat cinta untuk lelaki tertampan di Konoha. Tapi memang ini surat cinta yang tak akan tersampaikan secara lisan, hanya sebuah pena tinta yang melekat dikertas dan akan hilang perlahan, tertumpuk oleh debu-debu, karena pesan ini juga tak akan pernah ku sampaikan pada mu.

Jika memang begitu, aku bebas ungkapkan semuanya disini. Yang semuanya hanya berisi tentang dirimu. Ya kamu. Lelaki yang sangat kucintai. Nara Shikamaru−sahabat kecilku.

Tahukah kau, Shika ? Saat kita kecil, aku telah melihatmu sebagai sesosok lelaki dewasa.

Tahukah kau, Shika ? Saat aku ingin kau melihatku sejenak, menoleh dan menatap mataku walau tak sengaja, aku ingin sepersekian detik itu aku bisa membalas menatapmu, mengutaran bahwa aku suka padamu dari hanya tatapan mataku ini.

Tahukah kau, Shika ? Saat aku ingin semua orang memperhatikanku, menganggapku lebih dari siapaun, tapi hanya kau orang pertama yang kuperhatikan.

Aku terus menunggu, menunggu itu lelah, menunggumu peka itu lelah.

Tapi setiap kau perhatian padaku, tersenyum tipis bahkan menguap malas karena kantuk, aku senang bisa melihatnya, karena akulah orang yang bisa mengenali semua ekpresi mu.

Tahukah kau, Shika ? bukan Sasuke yang kukejar, bukan Sai yang ku damba, bukan juga lelaki yang tampan menjadi kriteria idamanku, aku hanya perlu seseorang yang membuatku nyaman, tak perlu juga orang yang romantis, aku hanya orang yang bersikakap jujur, aku tak perlu orang yang senantiasa bersama ku, tapi aku hanya ingin laki-laki yang selalu ada dihatiku, tak membuatku berpaling.

Tahukah kau, Shika ? Siapakah dia ?

Dia orang yang senang melihat langit, aku juga suka.

Dia yang suka malas-malasan, terkadang aku pun senang bermalas-malasan.

Dia yang suka peduli pada temannya, aku suka sekali orang seperti itu.

Dia yang suka mengatakan _troublesome._ Yaa~ memang terkadang beberapa hal sangat merepotkan.

Tapi apakah dia menyukai semua hal tentang diriku ?

Ku rasa - _Ya,_ pendapatku.

Aku ingin sekali menguapkan segala apa yang ada di hatiku, membuatnya bebas ke angkasa. Membuat hatiku merasa tak ada beban.

Bukan berarti mencintaimu adalah beban. Tapi aku tak bisa hanya terus begini.

Sudah ku bilang, membuatmu peka itu sulit. Sesulit menghilangkan kebiasaan ' _troublesome'_ mu itu.

Tak terasa kita sudah semakin dewasa, lalu kenapa cinta monyet ini tak bisa hilang ? ku pikir kau orang yang mudah dilupakan dan tergantikan. Tapi kenapa hanya sosok mu saja yang ada didepanku. Punggung mu yang tegap menghalangiku melihat wajah-wajah pemuda tampan, oh~ tidak, aku hanya bercanda.

Kenapa kau berusaha selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, mengkhawatirkanku ? Apa itu memang hobi mu, kewajiban ? atau kau… Entahlah, berpikir kau punya rasa yang sama pada ku saja itu terasa tidak mungkin.

Ku pikir kau punya kelainan—emm maksudku yaa begitu—karena kau tidak menunjukkan ketertarikanmu pada wanita, kecuali ibu mu dan aku. Lagi-lagi aku berharap karena kau sudah memiliki rasa pada ku.

Tapi ternyata berbeda. Kau sudah semakin dewasa, semakin peka dan mengenal apa arti cinta. Tak hanya kata _'troublesome'_ yang selalu kau komat-kamitkan setiap hari.

Dan sayang… Bolehkah aku bilang aku merana, sakit hati, putus asa, terlalu berharap dan terlambat.

Kau hanya menganggapku teman. Tak lebih. Mungkin hanya sebatas sahabat atau keluarga dekat.

Bukan sebagai seorang wanita yang punya hasrat ingin dicintai lelaki seperti mu.

Kau lebih memilih yang _lebih troublesome_ …

Mau bagaimana lagi, waktu tak bisa kukendalikan, rasa tak bisa kupaksakan dan cintamu tak bisa kudapatkan. Ingin ku ungkapkan sakit hatiku disini, tapi nyatanya aku tak akan bisa. Karena menulis saja, itu hanya sebagai cara mensabarkan hati agar tidak merambah kemana-mana. Maksuku ancaman—sudahlah, aku tidak berpikir ke sana kok.

Sekarang kau sudah bahagia, lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan jejakmu dihatiku ? Apa aku bilang saja pada mu, "AKU CINTA PADA MU BODOH! TOLONG AKU ! PERGILAH DARI HIDUPKU!" begitu ?

Aku yakin itu tidak berhasil. Lalu bagaimana ?

Sudahlah, karena memang itu akan terjadi, tak lama lagi.

Hmm.. Senang rasanya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku, yah walaupun secara tidak langsung, hanya bisa tersampaikan lewat surat ini yang mungkin saat kau baca telah usang− _mungkin_.

Do'aku yang terakhir untukmu, semoga kau bahagia bersamanya.

Do'akan aku juga bahagia disini bersama Ayah dan Ibu.

Salam untuk istri dan anakmu –nanti.

Dari sahabat terbaikmu dan seorang yang sangat mencintaimu.

 **—Yamanaka Ino—**

.

.

.

* * *

"Shika, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang meyakinkan, menepuk pundak temannya yang sedikit bergetar karena tangis.

"Kenapa− Kenapa baru ku sadari? Kenapa harus terlambat, Chouji?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shika? Jadi selama ini kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Jadi kau tau ? dan sama sekali tak memberi tahu ku ?"

"Ku pikir kau tahu selama ini, jika Ino menyukai−maksudku mencintaimu sejak kecil dan kau juga mencintainya kan ? tapi setelah aku tahu kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan gadis Suna itu, aku berpikir kau sudah tak mencintai Ino lagi."

"Sungguh, jika kau mengetahuinya, aku juga mencintainya dari dulu, tapi Ino terlihat mencari laki-laki idamannya. Sehingga aku tak ingin mengungkapkannya. Melindunginya dan mencintainya dalam diam sudah cukup untukku," ucap Shikamaru, menggali masa ia masih bersama Ino.

"Laki-laki idamannya itu kau, Shika, KAU ! Dia hanya mencari perhatianmu. Dan ini sudah terlambat. Ternyata otak jeniusmu tak bisa peka," omel sahabat gembulnya.

"Apa harus perlu otak jenius untuk bisa menyadari cinta? Jika memang begitu, aku lebih memilih bodoh, agar aku tak pernah terlambat menyadarinya. Dia sudah pergi. "

"Ini takdir, Shika. Sudahlah, Ino pasti sedih jika orang yang dicintainya menangis. Lebih baik kita pergi melihatnya. Mungkin kau bisa mengungkapkan rasa cinta mu yang terlambat 10 tahun sejak dia pergi."

"Baiklah."

Shikamaru melipat rapi surat warna merah muda kedalam amplop. Mengembalikan ke tempat semula, ya tempat 10 tahun surat itu ditinggalkan. Di kantung penyimpanan senjata. Tempat tak terkira untuk menyimpan surat cinta. Peralatan ninja yang sudah lama tak tersentuh olehnya sejak ia memutuskan menikah dan terlihat kembali saat ingin mengambil ikat pelindung kepala bertanda lambang Konoha milik gurunya dulu −Asuma _Sensei_ yang akan diwariskan kepada anaknya.

.

.

.

 _Aku menyesal,_

 _sangat menyesal._

 _Aku tidak sempat mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya._

 _Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah kusesali, bahwa aku mencintai mu._

 _Dan kini,_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Ya ampuuun… Maafkan daku, yang lagi nge- _angst_ gak jelas gini. Publish fict drama _queen_ banget dan klise abis.. cuma kepingin melepas penat kerja dengan menulis.

Maafkan daku yaa…

Kritik dan saran diterima..

 _Thanks ^_^_


End file.
